


Rosas Violentas

by code_hanami



Series: Amores y rosas. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel/Demon Relationship, Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code_hanami/pseuds/code_hanami
Summary: Cada vez que KyungSoo despierta por la mañana hay una rosa violeta pintada en la puerta. Siempre.No hay modo de escapar.El pasado regresa y KyungSoo deberá aprender quiénes son sus aliados y quién le quiere muerto mientras intenta descubrir porqué JongIn tiene un collar idéntico a la rosa que aparece cada noche en su puerta.Y LuHan deberá correr del pasado que no deja de atormentarle.





	

El choque había sido espectacular. 

Sangre, fuego, llanto y cuerpos tirados por doquier. 

Un accidente. O al menos, eso decían los reporteros mientras las ambulancias intentaban acceder a los supervivientes sin mucho éxito. Un auto había perdido el control y había producido una cascada de choques en medio de una noche de tormenta, produciendo que un total de 120 vehículos se viesen involucrados y que más de 400 personas terminasen afectadas por ello. Familias enteras que desaparecieron sin poder evitarlo, novias que perdieron su futuro, jóvenes que jamás volverían a caminar. Abuelos que quedarían a cargo de niños huérfanos de padre y madre. 

Y ahí estaba él, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros y mojaba sus cabellos castaños mientras miraba fijamente a la que parecía ser una de las pocas sobrevivientes de aquella masacre. 

Era hermosa. 

Allí, llena de sangre, con la espalda fracturada y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y confundiéndose con la lluvia, Xi Jia era simplemente hermosa. Los ojos claros del demonio estaban clavados en su rostro mientras extendía su mano en dirección al cuerpo que la fémina abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, un cuerpo pequeño que con cada segundo se enfriaba cada vez más en medida que el tiempo pasaba y el calor de su madre era insuficiente. 

El segundo Glauss tocó el cabello del niño tiernamente, casi con mimo y cariño, alejando con cuidado el cuerpo que no debían llevarse para poder trabajar en paz. Sólo los muertos debían ser tocados por Ra o el universo entraría en caos y Dol se encargaba de ello, sólo las almas de los muertos podían sentirle, sólo los ojos de los muertos entendían su corazón vacío y su sonrisa rota. Era el guardián de los siete Glauss, el recolector de almas particular del infierno. 

\- ¿Era tu hijo? – La voz del demonio salió suave y dulce, como si no estuviese a punto de llevarse la esencia del pequeño rubio frente a los ojos de su madre. 

Unos ojos que estaban mirándole fijamente, como si supiesen que estaba allí. Pero eso era imposible, Jia debía vivir, su alma todavía estaba demasiado llena de vida, tenía muchas cosas pendientes, era demasiado pura y demasiado delicada para ser llevada por el demonio en aquella noche. Jia no debía poder verle y sin embargo sus ojos estaban demasiado fijos en la figura del castaño, siguiendo con esfuerzo cada uno de los movimientos del collar que portaba en su cuello. 

Con un suspiro el demonio detuvo al tercer Glauss, Ra, de introducirse en el cuerpo del pequeño y comerle por dentro. 

\- No puedes hacer nada… - Sabía que era inútil, ella no podía escucharle, pero algo dentro de si le instaba a seguir hablando mientras Dol extendía el cuerpo del pequeño a un costado. El recolector tomó asiento a su lado y alzó su mano blanca y fría para acariciar el rostro de Jia. 

\- No puedo detenerlo. - Fue casi un lamento, también la primera vez en que quiso poder dar una opción, poder ofrecer algo a cambio de evitar esa mirada suplicante que portaba la fémina. La mujer no podía mover su cuerpo y aún así, aún así logró fijar su mirada en el rostro del demonio en un intento de súplica muda. No tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que la mujer deseaba. 

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Está muerto, muerto como todos los demás Era una noche fría y la lluvia seguía cayendo mientras las ambulancias llegaban y los gritos seguían apareciendo por todas partes, pero era demasiado tarde para la gran mayoría y Fi estaba divertido comiendo almas mientras Sa detenía el tiempo para él alrededor de los cuerpos sin vida. El recolector no tenía que mirar para saber que con cada segundo que pasaba más y más almas entraban en su collar y comenzaban a gritar por rescate. Pero Jia seguía mirándole fijamente, rogándole en silencio por el alma del cuerpo que segundos antes había apretado con fuerza y que Dol había alejado con cuidado. Un golpe suave en su pierna le hizo girar su rostro, rompiendo el contacto con los ojos de Jia para ver lo que Li le estaba presentando. Eran dos almas, una blanca y luminosa y otra oscura y marchita. No tenía que escucharle en su mente pasa saber que la última pertenecía al cuerpo sin vida a su lado. Y Li estaba proponiendo un cambio. 

\- Está bien… Tu alma por la suya... - Sólo el último Glauss podía ofrecer el intercambio, el recolector debía pedirlo y algún guardián del universo debía aceptarlo para hacerlo efectivo. Li entonces cambió de color brevemente, volviéndose de un hermoso color carmesí antes de soltar una risa larga y sonora e ingresar sin ninguna ceremonia el alma de Jia en el cuerpo del pequeño. 

\- Sólo espero que SooMan no me mate... 

 

Muy lejos de allí, en medio del Palacio Imperial del Infierno, el príncipe de los demonios aceptaba la que sería su primera y última petición de intercambio en mucho tiempo. 

Muy lejos de allí, el Templo del Equilibrio temblaba y los sacerdotes debieron huir de la construcción mientras veían con dolor y desesperación cómo todo caía lentamente, quedando en una frágil formación que sólo respetó el cuerpo de un recién nacido que apareció de la nada. 

Muy lejos de allí, el cuerpo de Jia perdía la luz que antes había tenido. 

A su lado, su hijo volvía a respirar. 

Luego se hizo silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> OMO! Mi primer fic en este lugar, espero que les guste >//< ¡Dejen comentarios para que yo siga escribiendo. 
> 
> Y para motivarlos, les dejo un juego: Cada título tiene un significado, el cual se revelará al final de este fanfic. Si logran determinar el significado correcto de cada título entonces ganará una petición de fic (sólo pueden intentarlo una vez por cada capítulo, exceptuando por el prólogo, donde tienen dos oportunidades). 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos
> 
> Para los que les quedó duda. 
> 
> Primer Glauss- Sa  
> Segundo Glauss - Dol  
> Tercer Glauss - Ra  
> Sexto Glauss - Fi  
> Séptimo Glauss - Li
> 
> El rol de cada uno de ellos se explicará en algún momento~


End file.
